


an accident (but i'm still tryin')

by letmeruinme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeruinme/pseuds/letmeruinme
Summary: Drew reaches down to pull his mom’s battered camcorder out of his backpack and says, after he stands up, “I’m not gonna listen to you whine when you break the arm you jerk off with.”“I’m not gonna break the arm I jerk off with,” Danny says, scoffing.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	an accident (but i'm still tryin')

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING THIS.
> 
> It's a, like, early YouTube 2006-ish High School AU.

“Okay, check it: I’m going to skate down the ramp,” Danny says, jumping on his toes a little, “jump the curb, do some sweet tricks and then do a cartwheel ending with me high-fiving Kurtis before we jump in the air and then freeze like the end of an 80s movie. You’ll probably need to edit that last part, though—because gravity.” 

“. . .I have at least fourteen questions,” Drew says, after a moment. “First of all:  _ cart _ wheel?” 

“I wanted to do a somersault,” Danny says, sighing, “but I don’t want to break my entire body.” 

“Okay, there’s my next question: you’ve been skateboarding for, like, two freaking weeks,” Drew says, crossing his arms over his chest like he does sometimes when he’s being an anxious father figure. “Do you actually know how to do any sweet tricks that  _ won’t  _ end in you breaking your entire body?” 

“I can do a kickflip,” Danny says, not sounding as confident as he feels despite the fact that he’s currently harnessing the power of two Monster energy drinks and feels  _ pretty dang good. _ “Occasionally.”

“Is this happening or not?” Kurtis yells, from the other side of the school parking lot. “I have a date!” 

If Kurtis had said that four months ago, they would have laughed, but Kurtis got hot over the summer and he actually does things like go on dates now. Danny feels weird about both of those things.

“Well?” he asks, turning back to Drew.

Drew reaches down to pull his mom’s battered camcorder out of his backpack and says, after he stands up, “I’m not gonna listen to you whine when you break the arm you jerk off with.”

“I’m not gonna break the arm I jerk off with,” Danny says, scoffing.

*

Danny breaks his arm.

. . . _ that  _ arm.

It could’ve happened to anybody—accidentally taking flight when the skateboard hit the curb and hitting the concrete at a  _ really _ bad angle—but he also knew the doctor who saw him in the emergency room by name so it’s possible it was statistically likelier that it would happen to him. He’s not really great at making decisions. Or having limbs. 

“Do not say  _ I told you so _ ,” he says, threateningly, trying to point accusingly at Drew—who’s sitting cross-legged in the chair next to his hospital bed—and whimpering when he tries to use his broken arm. It is also the arm he points accusingly with.

“I don’t think I have to,” Drew says, smiling smugly before looking back down at the camcorder where he’s been re-watching the video on the tiny smudged screen.

“Can I watch it?” Danny asks.

“It’s pretty gruesome,” Drew says, getting up to climb into bed with him, fitting carefully against Danny’s side before holding the camera up for him. 

Danny watches himself shakily skate down the ramp and immediately eat shit before turning to Drew and making a sad face.

“It isn’t even  _ cool _ ,” he says.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Drew says, nudging him gently with his elbow, “it  _ is  _ kind of funny.”

“. . .okay, let’s upload it,” Danny says, grinning when Drew laughs, trying not to think too hard about how much better he feels with Drew sitting this close to him. They’ve been friends since they were young enough that it was fine to sleep in the same bed together when they slept over, so long that touching has never been a big deal—at least, not when they’re alone, when there aren’t other guys around to  _ make  _ it a big deal because apparently hugging another dude is, like, both hilarious and a war crime—but occasionally, lately,  _ sometimes _ . . .it feels like it could be a big deal. 

“Do you want me to edit out the embarrassing noise you made?” Drew asks.

“You mean my—extremely masculine scream of pain?” Danny asks, frowning.

“You sounded like a dying flamingo,” Drew says.

“You don’t even know what a living flamingo sounds like!” 

Drew’s silent for a second before he makes a high-pitched shrieking noise, making Danny bust out laughing so hard that it hurts his arm, turning to hide his face in Drew’s shoulder to muffle it when he sees a concerned nurse glance into the room.

“I probably wouldn’t sound dignified if I broke my arm, ” Drew says.

“Dying Toucan,” Danny says, grinning when Drew squacks again, a little less enthusiastically. “I don’t want you to edit it out. I  _ do  _ want you to autotune it so I can use it in a rap.”

“. . .freestyle for me,” Drew says, curiously.

Drew’s the only person who likes his raps.

They’re best friends.

*

“Are you writing something dirty on my cast?” Danny asks.

“Shh,” Kurtis says. “I’m composing.”

Drew leans over the table to see where Danny’s arm is resting at a careful angle on the cafeteria table with Kurtis hunched over it, writing something that’s arguably way too long in hot pink sharpie. 

“It’s a limerick,” Drew says, huffing out a laugh.

“It’s  _ art _ ,” Kurtis says, finishing off by drawing what Danny knows for  _ sure _ is a disturbingly anatomically correct dick without even seeing it. 

He angles himself awkwardly to read it and sighs heavily.

“My  _ mom _ is going to see this,” he says.

“Well, I wrote it for her,” Kurtis says, straight-faced before he cackles when Danny throws a napkin at him with his unbroken arm and misses by a mile even though he’s right beside him. Not having the use of his dominant arm has made his body more useless than ever before. 

“Censor it, please,” he says, holding his arm out for Drew who takes the sharpie and starts crossing things out. 

Kurtis starts talking about his date, how they got milkshakes and held hands like they’re in the 1950s and made out in his shitty car, until Drew finishes with a flourish. 

Danny reads it.

“That’s even dirtier!” he says. “You used my mom’s name!” 

“Well, I want her to know what this man from Nantucket’s intentions toward her are,” Drew says.

“These rhymes are all lazy,” Danny mutters, starting to awkwardly scribble it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have an empty tumblr i might use someday: [letmeruinme"](http://letmeruinme.tumblr.com)


End file.
